


Dungeons and... Dinosaurs?

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For Science!, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Dustin wants to take a trip; Steve is a little dubious.Pairing: Steve Harrington & Dustin HendersonPrompt:  DinosaursBeta by imaginary_golux





	Dungeons and... Dinosaurs?

Dustin knocked on his door wearing the look. The look that means he has a big favor to ask. “Steve, I--”

“What is it, shithead?” He’s going to agree anyway, he knew. But he wanted to remind Dustin which one of them was the adult with the car and which one of them was the one who thinks huffing and puffing on a janky bike is the height of transportation. 

“Jesus, Steve, cool it. So, the Indianapolis Museum of Natural History is having a traveling exhibit which I believe will be a massive boon to my personal intellectual development.” He shoved his way past Steve into the teen’s otherwise vacant house. 

Steve was starting to think he liked it better when the kid was just using made up words like demo-dog and mind flayer. “Is this for some school project?”

Dustin managed to look wounded and grin at the same time; Steve had to give the kid credit. “You impugn my thirst for knowledge!” He dropped the faux-innocent facade under Steve’s raised eyebrow. “And yes, it might go toward an extra credit project. Not that there’s anything wrong with having an ulterior motive.” He waggled his eyebrows at Steve. “Wasn’t Nancy saying something about broadening your horizons?”

“Alright, alright, we’ll go, you pest. What is this exhibit about, anyway?” God, he really had to make the kid work harder before he gave in.

Dustin spread his hands before him like a showman. “Dinosaurs!” 

“Dinosaurs? Like, giant killer lizards?” Steve’s stomach began to crawl and he doesn’t think it’s the greasy takeout he had for lunch.

“Just the bones,” Dustin reassured him, which was actually a lot better than what Steve was expecting, which was a needlessly nuanced discussion of what dinosaurs actually were and how some giant lizards like the pterodactyl and plesiosaur weren’t technically dinosaurs and Jesus, he needed to spend less time listening to these midgets talk. “Don’t worry, they can’t hurt you.” He glared at Dustin. “Too patronizing?” he guessed.

“Just a little.” 

“Sorry.” Dustin paused, then: “Are you scared of them?”

“No!”

“Because I am, and you’d have every right to be,” Dustin continued, and for a minute Steve wasn’t sure if he was talking about demogorgons or dinosaurs. “But that doesn’t stop enormous, hundred-million-year-old fossils from being insanely cool. So I want to go anyway.” He shrugged. “And hey, it serves as a valid reminder that even dinosaurs can be wiped out, so maybe there’s a chance against things like the Mind Flayer.”

“Well, when you put it like that.” Steve tried to sound teasing but his heart wasn’t even close to in it. He sighed. “I guess I could use some more cool in my life.” 

Dustin beamed. “I humbly acknowledge the implications of that statement.”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Steve warned him, and chased him outside with a perfunctory hair-muss. 


End file.
